The Southern Nevada Cancer Research Foundation (SNCRF) was established to conduct cancer research under the Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) structure. The long-term objectives have been: 1) To accrue a minimum of 50 credits annually to CCOP approved cooperative group treatment clinical trials. 2) To accrue a minimum of 50 credits annually to CCOP approved cooperative group cancer control studies. 3) To provide to the cooperative groups in the NCI timely data of high quality. 4) To promote quality and state-of-the-art treatment in the community through the participation in protocol studies by: (a) Involving all CCOP physicians and staff in scientific and educational activities of the research bases in order to increase the level of protocol awareness, of treatment ideas, and protocol studies, and to encourage patient accrual. (b) Expanding the knowledge, awareness and involvement of the primary health care providers and other specialists for the development and use of cancer control research. 5) To actively support other professional educational programs and cancer control activities. 6) To continue to encourage and support the development of outreach services to under-served rural areas, and to identify minority groups that may be under served and make a special effort to involve them in clinical trials, both treatment and cancer control. 7) To actively work with the NCI to develop a community cancer network in order to facilitate the growth and development of important new cancer initiatives. In order to better accomplish all of these goals, the CCOP has expanded in the last year. All but two of the medical oncologists in the greater Las Vegas area are now participating in the CCOP. The Family Practice Residency Program and Clinic at the University of Nevada have been added and a third major hospital is being approached for participation in the CCOP. This will provide increased access to patients and increase public and medical awareness of the CCOP. Surgical subspecialties necessary to the performance of the goals have also been added. The methods for accomplishing these goals will be through the application of CCOP grant money.